TCTNGTwo Worlds, One Danger
by William Raymer
Summary: Part 1 of the three-part "Coruscant Trilogy"-TCTNG must unite with the Galactic Republic when their mutual enemies join forces!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

By William Raymer

I own the basic scenario and some of the primary characters, yet there are still some characters that I do not own.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Reuben (Jookiba Experiment 625) (_Lilo & Stitch_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle and Oliver(_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The characters Anakin "Skyguy" Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka "Snips" Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, "Commander Cody," "Captain Rex," General Grievous and Admiral Yularen (_Star Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd.

Chapter 1

Max soared through the skies over Malibu as, on the Bridge, Miley Stewart—known to the rest of the world as Hannah Montana—watched the changes made to her adopted hometown in the nearly 20 years since her kidnapping by the evil Decepticons.

"I cannot believe all this happened," Miley said. Stargazer Seville and her father, Alvin, smiled. "You have a whole new world to explore, Miley," Alvin said. "And we'll be there to help you if you need anything," Star said.

"Thanks, you two," Miley said. "You mind if I make a phone call?" "Go ahead," Star said. "Thanks," Miley said as she moved over to the empty Communications console. "Max, put me through to Mr. Oliver Oken, area code (323)555-1701."

"_Compliance,_" Max said. Miley put a private listening earpiece in her ear as a dial tone began to sound. Then, the phone picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Oliver, it's Miley," Miley said. "_Lilly, get over here! Miley's calling!_" Oliver said. "_It's good to hear your voice again, Miley. Gabriella Bolton called us last night and told us that you'd be coming._"

"Thanks for saying so, Oliver," Miley said. "We're going to be landing momentarily." "_We thought you would,_" Oliver said. "_Your Autobot allies built an underground base. I am sending landing instructions to Max now._"

"_I have received the specified instructions,_" Max said. "_Standing by to take us down._" Alvin smiled at Miley. "Wanna take her down?" Alvin asked.

"See you in a few, Oliver," Miley said. "'Bye." After closing the channel to Oliver, Miley stood from the Communications console and walked over to the command chair, where Alvin waited with one hand on the back of the chair.

"I'd like that," Miley said before sitting down. Alvin then moved to stand with Star. "Max, take us down, per Oliver's landing instructions," Miley commanded. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

The lighting on the Bridge took on a Bluish tint as, on the view-screen, Max angled towards the water. After Max went under the ocean's surface, running lights came on, guiding Max towards an undersea cliff.

A huge door parted on the face of the cliff, revealing a huge chamber. Max came to a stop at the dead center of the chamber. "_And that's how we do it,_" Max said. "_All ashore that's going ashore..._"

Alvin, Star and Miley left the Bridge, ready to help each other adjust to a new life. However, deep in space, a new adventure was about to begin.

Near the planet Barza, deep in United Galactic Federation space, a triangular craft came out of a dimensional rift. At its controls, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano scanned for and found a UGF vessel. "R6, open a channel to that vessel, all language forms and frequencies," she said.

R6-E3, the astromech droid assigned to her fighter, beeped and squeaked as he accepted Ahsoka's command. "Federation starship, this is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano of the Galactic Republic on the other side of the Barza Rift. Please respond."

A voice crackled on Ahsoka's speakers. "_Jedi Knight Tano, I am Captain Reuben of the United Galactic Federation Starship _Enterprise-A_. What is your business on this side of the Rift?_"

"Captain Reuben, I must speak with Alvin Seville of the planet Earth," Ahsoka said. "It is about a matter of the utmost importance to both our galaxies." "_Transfer control of your craft to _Enterprise-A_'s central computer,_" Reuben said. "_We will guide you into our landing bay and take you to Earth personally._"

"Thank you, Captain," Ahsoka said. "Tano, out. R6, interface with _Enterprise-A_'s central computer."

Twelve hours later, back on Earth, Miley, Oliver and Lilly were reminiscing when a beeping sounded on Star's Accel Changer/communicator. "Go for Stargazer," Star said. "_Star, this is your father. Can you bring Miley down to Max, please? But, make sure she is dressed as Hannah Montana,_" Alvin asked.

"Sure, Dad. We're on our way," Star said. Then, Star turned to Miley, Oliver and Lilly. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Oken, but I need to borrow your old friend for a little while. I'll try to bring her back as fast as I can," Star said.

Miley followed Star into her old bedroom. "Miley, I'll need you to activate the bio-lock," Star said. Miley nodded, then pressed her hand to a pad hidden behind her clothes. The pad glowed green. A hidden door then opened onto an expansive second closet.

Miley put a blond wig on, completing the transformation into Hannah Montana. Then, she pressed a button on a nearby table. Another hidden door opened, revealing an elevator car. After Star and Hannah walked in, the door slid closed.

"Max landing bay," Hannah said. The car started moving. "Did Alvin say why he wanted me?" Hannah asked. "No," Star said. "I see," Hannah said. The car slowed as it approached its destination, then stopped.

The doors opened onto Max's landing bay. Star's mother, Brittany Seville, waited next to one of Max's Runabouts.

"Let's go," Brittany said. "The UGF starship _Enterprise-A_ has entered orbit with a passenger who comes from the Coruscanti Galaxy." Hannah gasped. Star looked at Hannah. "What's the Coruscanti Galaxy?" Star asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there," Hannah said as Brittany boarded the Runabout.

As the Runabout approached _Enterprise-A_, Ahsoka sat with Captain Reuben and watched the Runabout approach. "_Runabout _Patterson_ approaching Landing Bay 2. Captain Reuben and Jedi Knight Tano, please report to Landing Bay 2 Observation._"

On the _Patterson_, Brittany gasped as she saw the individual standing in the observation booth next to the (out-of-view) Captain Reuben. "It's Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan," Brittany said. "She doesn't look a day over what she looked like when we parted 20 years ago!"

After the landing bay was re-pressurized, Brittany smiled as Ahsoka ran towards her. "Brittany, you look...maybe...20 years older than I remember you, but you sure look well," Ahsoka said as she hugged Brittany. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Ahsoka," Brittany said. "How's Skyguy?" "Master Anakin is doing all right, last time I saw him," Ahsoka said. "But, I'm no longer his Padawan. I am now a full-fledged Jedi Knight."

"Well, congratulations, Ahsoka," Hannah said. "I am sure you'll do the Jedi Order proud." "Thank you for saying so, Miley," Ahsoka said.

"You knew all along who I truly am?" Miley said as she took her Hannah wig off. "You forget about the Force, Miley," Ahsoka said.

Then, Ahsoka saw Star. "Who is this, Brittany?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm Stargazer Seville, Brittany's daughter," Star said. "I've heard so much about you, Ahsoka." "And I look forward to hearing more about you, Stargazer," Ahsoka responded. "But, now, onto more serious matters."

"Our enemies, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, have united with a group of sentient transforming robots called 'Decepticons,'" Ahsoka said. Star, Brittany and Hannah went pale. But, the color quickly returned to Star's cheeks.

"Well, we have a group of sentient transforming robots on _our_ side too," Star said. "Why don't we go find them, then get on over to the Coruscanti Galaxy and kick some Decepticon ass!"

With that, Star, Brittant and Hannah re-boarded the _Patterson_ while Ahsoka re-boarded her Jedi starfighter. The two craft departed the _Enterprise-A_.

_The battle for two galaxies begins next time..._

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

Chapter 2

The _Patterson_ and Ahsoka's fighter slipped through the clouds. As soon as they cleared, Ahsoka whistled. "And I thought Earth was beautiful on the outside," she remarked. R6 squeaked and bleeped.

One of the displays held a translation of R6's vocalizing: "_Well, it just looks like most planets in _our_ galaxy._" Star came on Ahsoka's comm system. "_Well, your droid is wrong,_" Star said. "_And you're about to see why. Max, this is Star. We're back. Request landing clearance for a Runabout and Jedi starfighter." _

"_You've got it,_" Max said. "_Thanks, Max,_" Star said. "Patterson_, out._"

Alvin stood, watching, as the _Patterson_ and Ahsoka's Jedi starfighter landed in Max's shuttlebay. As Brittany, Star and Miley got out, Alvin wondered who was in the Jedi starfighter. His unasked question was answered moments later when Ahsoka climbed out.

"Ahsoka! It's been...what, 20 years?" Alvin said, hugging Ahsoka. "For you, maybe," Ahsoka said when the hug broke. "For me, it's been only two years."

"Ahsoka told us that the Decepticons and her enemies, the Separatists, have joined forces," Brittany said. "We need to depart for Barza immediately!"

"I agree, but I'm not the leader of Team Chipmunk anymore," Alvin said, turning to Star. She nodded, then moved over to a wall-mounted communications terminal. "This is Stargazer Seville to all TCTNG personnel. Report to Max immediately. Seville, out."

Ten minutes later, every member of TCTNG had boarded Max. On Max's recreation deck, Star, Alvin, Brittany and Ahsoka stood under the gigantic display screen.

"Recently, we rescued Miley Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana, from the Decepticons," Star began. "But, now, we have word that the Decepticons have used the Barza Rift to cross the dimensions and ally themselves with the enemies of the world on the other side."

Star gestured to Ahsoka. "This is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic. Ahsoka will brief you on the new allies of the Decepticons," Star said.

Ahsoka stepped forward as a new image appeared on the display screen. "The Confederacy of Independent Systems, known simply as the 'Separatists,' are fighting my government, the Galactic Republic," Ahsoka began.

The image of the Separatist fleet was replaced by three smaller images. "The Separatists are led by Count Dooku, with the robot General Grievous serving as military commander," Ahsoka said. As Ahsoka said their names, the images of Count Dooku and General Grievous lit up.

"Who's the third person?" Padmé Goof called out. "That is Asaji Ventress, Count Dooku's Sith apprentice," Ahsoka said. "She is usually Count Dooku's point person on major missions, such as a failed attempt to bring a planet called Toydaria into the Confederacy."

"What can we expect from the Separatists?" Eli DiNozzo said. "Well, the Separatists have an all-droid army comprised of three main types," Ahsoka said. "First are regular battle droids that are color-coded based on rank and function."

Footage of the battle droids played on the display screen. "Next are super battle droids that are upgraded from standard battle droids so that they can use more firepower and can take greater damage."

"And finally, there are destroyer droids, more commonly referred to as 'droiddekas,'" Ahsoka said. "They roll into battle, then unfold into their humanoid form. They also have shield projectors that can project a field that can repel all but large arms fire...and a lightsaber, if used right."

At that, Star, Padmé, Padmé's twin sister Majel, Eli, Carter Evans and Jon Stoppable pulled silver tubes off of their utility belts and flicked switches on their surfaces. Beams of energy in the colors of the original Team Chipmunk streamed out of the tubes.

"Good. Your parents kept them, I see," Ahsoka said. "We did, Ahsoka," Alvin said. "In case they were ever needed by us or by our children.""But, since Alvin and I were the only main 6 Team Chipmunk members to have children..." Brittany started to say.

"Say no more, Brittany," Ahsoka said. "Finally, the Separatists also have droid starfighters that can also go into walking mode on planetary surfaces. Any questions?"

The gathered crew shook their heads. "Then, let's get to work," Star said. "Bridge crew, Ahsoka, follow me." Jon, Carter, Carla, Padmé, Majel, Hannah McGee, Miley, Eli and Ahsoka followed Star out of the rec deck as the other members of the crew did the same.

After Max cleared the atmosphere, Star turned to Jon at the Tactical console. "Go to Configuration Delta," Star said. "Yes, Star," Jon said. Then, Star turned to Ahsoka, seated at the emergency console. "Who will we have to talk to once we get to your galaxy?" Star asked.

"The Jedi Council, most likely," Ahsoka said. "Then, you'll probably be sent to meet our Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine. They'll most likely only want to talk to Max's senior staff—you, Jon, Carla, Padmé, Majel, Hannah, Carter, Miley and Eli."

"We'll arrive at the Barza Rift in 3 hours, 17 minutes, Star," Padmé said. "It would have take a day and a half back before the Decepticons took me," Miley said at the Science console.

"That's another of the things that have changed since you were taken, Miley," Star said. "But one thing, hopefully, remained the same," Miley said. "We'll still kick some Decepticon ass like we—the original Team Chipmunk, I mean—used to."

"That we will, Miley," Star said. "That we will."

Max came out of hyperspace near the Barza Rift. A ring-shaped object was holding position just off of the rift's event horizon. "That's my starfighter's hyperspace engine booster," Ahsoka said. "Excuse me." Ahsoka left the Bridge.

Moments later, Ahsoka's fighter penetrated the event horizon. Star sat in the command chair and smiled at Padmé. "Take us in, Padmé," she said.

Max penetrated the event horizon. When the screen cleared, the real adventure would begin.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

Chapter 3

The swirling patterns of light disappeared from Max's Bridge viewscreen. Ahsoka's starfighter was flying ahead of Max, a larger triangle-shaped ship straight off of Max's bow.

"We are being hailed by the triangle ship," Carter said at Communications. "They're using a holographic channel." "Activate our holo-com," Star said. A holographic projector set in front of the viewscreen flared into life, revealing a man in an unfamiliar uniform.

"_I am Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Galactic Republic starship _Resolute_,_" the man said. "_Who are you and what is your business in this system?_" "I am Stargazer Seville, commander of the starship _Max_," Star said. "We are here at the request of General Ahsoka Tano to join the Republic in their fight against the Separatists and their Decepticon allies."

"_We were told that General Tano had left to seek help,_" Yularen said. "_That is true, Admiral,_" Ahsoka said. "_And _these_ allies have intimate knowledge of the Decepticons and also have robot allies of their own._"

"_Very well,_" Yularen said. "_I will contact Coruscant for further instructions. Expect a response soon, Captain Seville_." "We will be waiting, Admiral. _Max_, out," Star said. The holo-com shut down.

A few hours later, the response came. "_Captain Seville, you will dock with the _Resolute_ and come back to Coruscant with us,_" Yularen said. "_You will first meet Chancellor Palpatine, then move on to the Jedi Council, per the order of Master Yoda._" "Understood, Admiral," Star said. "Please transmit landing instructions."

Padmé turned from the Helm console. "I have the instructions. However, we will not be able to land on the _Invincible_'s hangar deck in Configuration Delta," she said. "Max, go back to Configuration Alpha," Star said. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

Padmé then turned back to her console and checked the updated readings. "That's better," she remarked. "We'll now be able to fit on the _Invincible_'s hangar deck with ease." "Good," Star said. "Proceed with landing procedures."

On the Bridge of the _Resolute_, Yularen watched as Max landed in the ship's hangar. "_Max_ has safely docked, Admiral," one of his officers said. "Close hangar doors and set the navicomputer for Coruscant."

"Course set, sir," another officer said. "Hangar deck doors closed and secure," the first officer said. "Engage engines," Yularen said. The stars went to lines as the _Resolute_ entered hyperspace.

A few hours later, the _Resolute_ exited hyperspace just outside the Coruscant system. "Admiral, we are receiving a message from landing control," the _Invincible_'s communications officer said. "Put it through," Yularen said.

"Resolute_, from Coruscant Landing Control_," the voice said. "_You are cleared to land at Republic Naval Landing Area 2. However, your guests are requested by the Chancellor to depart now and land in their own vessel on Senatorial Landing Pad 7._"

"Understood, Control," Yularen said. "Yularen to Captain Seville. You have been requested to depart the _Resolute_ and proceed to Senatorial Landing Pad 7." "_Understood, Admiral,_" Star said. "_We're on our way._"

Max left the _Resolute_ moments later, then switched into Configuration Delta for landing. "Senate Landing Control, this is the starship _Max_, requesting landing clearance on Pad 7 at the invitation of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Star said.

"_Permission granted, _Max_,_" the voice of the landing controller said. "_Slave control of your vessel to Republic Control on my mark. Mark._"

From OPS, Majel reported, "Control transferred, Star. Republic Landing has us." Star watched as the seeming endless concrete and glass canyons of Coruscant unfolded before her. Suddenly, the canyons made way for the Senate building.

Then, Max approached a landing pad and touched down. Star noticed a pair of blue and black-robed individuals guarding an old man approaching. "Let's go, guys," Star said. "Can't keep the Chancellor waiting."

Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, stood with his guards as Max landed. A gangplank extended, allowing Star to lead the Bridge crew onto the landing pad. "Welcome, new allies of the Republic," Palpatine said. "Which of you is the captain?"

"I am, Your Grace," Star said, stepping forward. "Stargazer Seville, captain of the Starship _Max_. My ship, my crew and I are at your service." Star, Padmé, Majel, Carla, Hannah, Brittany and Miley curtsied while Jon, Carter, Alvin and Eli bowed.

"Follow me, and we'll get started with the briefing," Palpatine said. Star and the others followed Palpatine and his guards back into the Senate building.

Once inside his office, Palpatine gestured for the members of TCTNG to sit down. "Would you like some refreshments?" Palpatine said. "No thank you, sir," Star said. "So, let's get down to business," Palpatine said. "Tell me everything you know about these new allies of the Separatists."

Star and Alvin proceeded to describe the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, as well as Team Chipmunk's involvement in it past and present, culminating in the rescue of Miley/Hannah Montana.

"And that leads us to where we are now, Chancellor," Star said. "Ahsoka crossed over to our galaxy and brought us here to help the Republic against the Confederacy and their Decepticon alles."

"One more important fact, Chancellor, and take it from one who has known the Cybertronian War since she was born," Carla said. "The Cybertronian species can scan other objects for camouflage. So, the Decepticons can transform into Separatist weapons, land vehicles, even starfighters. They might even adapt this ability to pre-existing Separatist hardware."

"Thank you for that tidbit of information, Ms. Witwicky," Palpatine said. "Now, while you here, you will serve in the Republic Navy, with a Jedi Knight and squad of clone troopers assigned to your vessel at all times. To ease the transition, I will recommend to the Jedi Council that General Tano be assigned as _Max_'s Jedi representative. Is that acceptable?"

"We were going to request Ahsoka," Star said. "And, as to the name 'Max,' that is only the name of our ship's computer's artificial intelligence. With your permission, we wish to use the name _Enterprise_ within the Republic."

"All right," Palpatine said. "I'll cut orders for Ahsoka and a squad of clone troopers to report here after your meeting with the Jedi Council to join your crew. You will then join the Ninth Fleet under the command of Admiral Yularen and Jedi General Mace Windu. You are dismissed, Captain."

"Yes, sir," Star said. With that, the newly-christened _Enterprise_'s senior officers stood and left the Chancellor's office.

Half an hour later, following the meeting with the Jedi Council, Star stood on the Bridge in her new Republic officer's uniform and watched as Ahsoka led her squad of clone troopers onto the ship. "Jon, come with me. Carter, you have the Bridge," Star said.

Jon followed Star off the Bridge as Carter took the command chair.

In the shuttlebay, Ahsoka stood with Captain Rex, leader of _Enterprise_'s new clone trooper compliment. "It certainly is different than the other ships of the fleet," one trooper said. "Is that a compliment, trooper?" a voice from behind Ahsoka and Captain Rex said.

Ahsoka and Captain Rex turned and saw Star and Jon. "Yes, it is, Captain," Rex said. "Good," Star said. "Clone Troopers of the Republic, I am Captain Stargazer Seville. Welcome to the Republic Starship _Enterprise_."

Star gestured to Jon. "This is my executive officer, Commander Jonathan Stoppable," Star said. "He'll show you around the ship, then get you settled into your bunks. Carry on, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am," Jon said. "Follow me, troopers." Jon led the troopers out of the shuttlebay, while Ahsoka and Star stayed behind for a moment.

"Star, we have our first assignment," Ahsoka said, handing Star a Republic data chip. "The Separatists are attempting to use Decepticon technology to build a new _Malevolence_-class battleship that could terrorize the Republic fleet. The Ninth Fleet is being assigned to destroy it before it can be launched. I'll tell you more once we take off."

_The _Enterprise_'s first mission as a ship of the Republic begins next time..._

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

Chapter 4

As _Enterprise_ approached Republic Navy Landing Area 2, Star saw the _Resolute_. "We're approaching our landing area now," Padmé said. "Take us down, Padmé," Star said.

On the ground, Mace Windu, primary Jedi General of the Open Circle Fleet, stood with Admiral Yularen and watched as _Enterprise_ angled in for a landing. "I want to see that ship up close before I can decide what part it will play in our mission," Mace said.

"I understand, General," Yularen said. A young woman in a Republic Captain's uniform approached where Mace and Yularen stood. "Admiral, our business with the Chancellor and with the Jedi Council is complete. We are ready for duty," she said.

"Good, Captain Seville," Yularen said as he gestured to Mace. "This is General Mace Windu, primary Jedi general of the Open Circle Fleet. He will be giving you your exact assignment."

"General, I am Captain Stargazer Seville of the _Enterprise_," Star said. "I look forward to fighting alongside you." "Captain, I wish to see your vessel from the inside before I assign you your part in the mission to come," Mace said.

"Very well, General," Star said. "Please follow me." Mace followed Star onto the _Enterprise_.

The tour wound its way to the Bridge. "And this is our Bridge, through where all ship's operations are coordinated," Star said. "We have stations for Tactical, Helm, Navigation, Operations, Science, Engineering and Fighter Coordination."

"Your ship is quite impressive, Captain. But, what is this I hear about a sentient computer core?" Mace asked. "_Front and center, General Windu, sir,_" a voice called out.

"General, that is Max," Star said. "He is capable, without input from crew if necessary, of operating this ship." "Uh, hello, Max," Mace said. "How are you?"

"_I am well, General. And you?_" Max said. "I am well," Mace said. "Thank you for asking." Mace then turned back to Star. "We will hold a briefing at 1530 hours on the _Resolute_, where assignments will be given. You and Commander Stoppable will attend," Mace said.

"Yes, General," Star said. "See you then, sir." Mace walked off the Bridge. Star then turned to Jon. "I think that went well," she remarked.

A couple hours later, on the _Resolute_, Star and Jon stood with the other captains and executive officers of the Open Circle Fleet as Mace and Admiral Yularen conducted the briefing on the plan to destroy the _Malevolence_ battleship.

The briefing had reached the point where exact assignments would be given. "Captain Seville, you and the _Enterprise_ will provide tactical support with your _TGB_ shuttles and Runabouts. Our fighters will execute the main attack on the _Malevolence_," Mace said.

"We'll keep the Separatists and Decepticons off your ass, General," Star said. "I hope you will," Mace said. "You have your assignments. Report to your ships, and may the Force be with us all."

Star and Jon teleported off the _Resolute_ and back to the _Enterprise_ to inform its crew of what they would be doing in the battle to come.

"So that's the story," Star said. "We are to provide fighter support. In other words, we are to cover the clone fighters as they attack the _Malevolence_." Jon looked at the senior crew. "Our _TGB_ shuttles and Runabouts have been retrofitted with weaponry on par with those found on the starfighters of the Republic," Jon said.

"Any questions?" Star asked. The senior staff shook their heads. "Good," Star said. "We take off with the rest of the Fleet in thirty minutes. Dismissed."

Half an hour later, the senior staff of the _Enterprise_, joined by Ahsoka and Captain Rex, sat on the Bridge as the ship took off and followed the _Resolute_ off the surface. Finally, after the fleet cleared Coruscant orbital space, Padmé turned to Star.

"I have the coordinates, Star," Padmé said. "T_his is Admiral Yularen. All ships report in,_" Yularen said. Star smiled as she said, "Starship _Enterprise_ standing by." After all of the ships reported their readiness, Yularen gave the order. "_All ships, enter hyperspace on my mark. 3...2...1...Mark._"

At Yularen's mark, Padmé slid the engine control lever forward. The stars turned to lines as the _Enterprise_ followed the other ships of the Open Circle Fleet into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, at a secret location deep in Separatist space, Count Dooku smiled as a holographic projection formed in front of him. It was of a man wearing a black robe, with its hood covering the majority of his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this communication, Lord Sidious?" Dooku asked. Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, chuckled. "_The Republic fleet is on course for the site of the new _Malevolence_'s construction. And they've got some new allies,_" he said. "_When they arrive, keep an eye on this vessel._"

Sidious' image was replaced by a shot of the _Enterprise_ from when it was landed on the landing pad outside Chancellor Palpatine's office. "_We do not know what this ship is capable of, so exercise extreme caution_," Sidious said.

"We will not let them win this time, my lord," Dooku said. "_See to it that you do not, Count,_" Sidious said before the projection shut off.

_The battle begins next time._

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

Chapter 5

As the Open Circle Fleet continued the trek to the new _Malevolence_'s location, Star was on one of the ship's holosuites, teaching the clone troopers how to operate the Runabouts.

"Each Runabout will have a six person crew and a 10-trooper compliment. Each six person Runabout command crew will consist of three members of the _Enterprise_'s crew and three troopers," Star said. "Captain Rex, select eighteen of your top men and divide them into threes."

"Yes, Captain," Rex said. With the troopers selected, Star turned to the first group. "Group 1, you will follow Commander Stoppable, Lieutenant Padmé Goof and Lieutenant Carter Evans to the Runabout _Patterson_," Star said as she gestured to Jon, Padmé and Carter.

"Follow me, you three," Jon said. The first group of troopers followed Jon, Padmé and Carter off the holosuite. Star turned to the next group of troopers.

"Group 2, follow Lieutenants Majel Goof, Miley Stewart and Eli DiNozzo to the Runabout _Okerlund_," Star said. Majel, Miley and Eli gestured for the second group of troopers to follow them.

"Group 3, you will work with Lieutenant Commander Jacob Ryan and Lieutenants Carla Witwicky and Hannah McGee on the Runabout _Hogan_," Star said. Jake, Carla and Hannah nodded to the three troopers. The three clones then followed Jake, Carla and Ryan off the holosuite.

With the groups of three assigned to their Runabout duties, Star turned again to Captain Rex. "Split the remainder of your squad into tens, then assign them to each Runabout," Star ordered. "Yes, ma'am," Rex said.

"_Captain Seville, this is General Tano. We are approaching the coordinates,_" Ahsoka said from the Bridge. "On our way, General," Star said. Star and Rex left the holosuite and headed to the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Ahsoka sat in the command chair and watched as the lines of stars in hyperspace reverted to regular space. The doors slid open, revealing Star and Captain Rex. "Captain Seville, take the Helm. Captain Rex, take Tactical," Ahsoka said.

Star sat at the Helm console and routed Navigation control to the Helm—in case _Enterprise_ needed a quick getaway. "Shuttlebays, this is General Tano," Ahsoka said. "Launch all support craft. Repeat—launch all support craft."

"General, eighteen bogies on approach vector," Rex said. "Their configurations do not appear to match any Republic or Confederate design." "Let me take a look at those, Rex," Star said.

On the main view-screen, the "bogies" appeared. Star smiled as she recognized them. "They are our Zords," Star said. "'Zords?'" Ahsoka said. "What are those?"

"The primary weaponry of a Power Ranger," Star said. "Observe!" Star pulled her necklace pendant from the chain around her neck. Then, she pressed a button on the pendant, turning it into a key.

Then, she twisted her right arm to reveal her Accel Changer. "Racing through! Red Racer!" Star said before inserting the key into the slot on her Accel Changer and turning it. The Red Racer suit flared into being on Star's body.

Moments later, Alvin and Brittany strode onto the Bridge. "Need any help, Ahsoka?" Alvin said. "Desperately," Ahsoka said. "Alvin, take OPS. Brittany, take Fighter Coordination." Alvin and Brittany nodded, then assumed their stations.

"Confederate fighters incoming!" Rex said. "Let's go to work!" Ahsoka said.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka had an idea. "Max, get me a fleet-wide scrambled channel," she said. "_Compliance,_" Max said. "This is General Tano on the _Enterprise_ to all Republic fighters and attack craft. Attack the ion cannon projectors on each side of the _Malevolence_. If we can knock them out right now, we'll have the advantage!"

Mace Windu's voice came on the comm channel. "_I agree with General Tano,_" Mace said. "_This is General Windu. All fighters and support craft, concentrate fire on the ion cannon projectors of the _Malevolence_._"

"Max, you know what to do," Star/RedRacer said. "_Compliance,_" Max said. Displays all over the Bridge showed what was happening as Max switched modes. "_We have entered Configuration Beta. All systems are at 100 percent,_" Max said.

"Good," Star said. "Captain Rex, fire at will." "Yes, ma'am," Rex said. "This is where the fun begins." The _Enterprise_ rocked with laser cannon fire from the Separatist capitol ships but answered with weapons fire of its own.

Suddenly, sirens blared as Rex reported, "Vessel inbound! It appears to be the Decepticon flagship!" On the viewscreen, an unknown-to-Star vessel came out of hyperspace and opened fire on the nearest Republic vessel.

But then, another vessel—this one known by Star—came out of hyperspace and opened fire on the Decepticon warship. "Just in time, Optimus," Star said to herself.

The Decepticon warship turned tail and went back into hyperspace. Alvin reported from OPS, "Incoming message, Star." "Let's hear it, Dad," Star said.

"_We got here just in time, it would seem,_" Optimus said. "That you did, Prime," Star/RedRacer said. "Cover our backs. We're going in to destroy the _Malevolence II_." "_Understood, Star,_" Optimus said.

_Enterprise_ launched a full-on offensive barrage which knocked out the port ion projector on the new _Malevolence_. "Good job, Rex," Ahsoka said. "All ships, concentrate fire on the starboard ion projector!"

After the starboard ion projector was destroyed, Star/RedRacer chuckled. "I have you now," she remarked as she stood from the Helm console and ran to the Tactical console and entered coordinates. "Target those coordinates and tell the other ships to do the same," Star/RedRacer said to Rex and Ahsoka.

"What do you think, General?" Rex asked Ahsoka. "Let's do it," Ahsoka said after a moment's thought. "Max, inform the fleet to target the specified coordinates." "_Compliance,_" Max said.

A few moments later, the new _Malevolence_ detonated under the sustained weapons fire. "_Amazing job, everyone,_" Mace said. "_Especially you, Ahsoka, and the crew of the _Enterprise_._"

"Thank you, General," Star said as she powered down. "Max, switch to Configuration Delta and call our boys home." "_Compliance_," Max said.

With the _Enterprise_'s shuttles and Runabouts safely in their bays, the Open Circle Fleet turned around and set course back for Coruscant.

_Ship's Log, Republic Starship _Enterprise_, Captain Stargazer Seville recording. _

_We have been victorious in our first battle as a ship of the Republic. However, the Decepticon flagship is still at large. We hope, someday, that the threat of the Separatists and their Decepticon allies will end._

Star was drinking a cup of tea in the _Enterprise__'_s mess hall when the comm sounded. "_Captain Seville_, _this is Rex. You have been requested to report to Chancellor Palapatine's office for debriefing_," Rex said from the Bridge.

"Tell him I'm on my way," Star said. "Seville, out."

_What does Palpatine want with Star?_

_Find out next time..._

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part I: Two Worlds, One Danger"

Chapter 6

A Type-9 shuttle from _Enterprise_ flew through the concrete canyons of Coruscant. At its helm, Star and a clone pilot from _Enterprise_'s contingent deftly maneuvered past the air taxis and military craft on their way to the Senate Building.

"Senate Control, this is Shuttlecraft 9 from the Starship _Enterprise_," the clone pilot said. "Captain Seville is here to see Chancellor Palpatine."

"_Landing clearance granted, Shuttlecraft 9_," the Senate landing controller said.

After the shuttle landed on the pad, Star turned to the clone pilot. "Keep the engine running. This won't take long," she said. "Yes, ma'am," the pilot said. Star stepped off the shuttle.

In his office, Chancellor Palpatine was speaking to Mace and Ahsoka about the destruction of the second _Malevolence_.

Suddenly, a holographic projector on Palpatine's desk flared into life. On it was Palapatine's Rodian aide-de-camp.

"_Chancellor, Captain Seville of the _Enterprise_ is here to see you as you requested,_" the aide said in Rodian.

"Send her in," Palpatine said. The aide nodded before the projection faded. Moments later, the doors to Palpatine's office slid open to reveal Star.

"Ah, there she is. The hero of the hour," Palpatine said. "I have just been listening to Generals Windu and Tano about your victory."

"It wasn't just _my_ victory, Your Grace," Star said. "The entire Open Circle Fleet pitched in." "That may be true, but it was your intuition that gave us the edge we needed to pull through," Mace said.

"That is why I have asked you here today, Stargazer," Palpatine said, gesturing for Star to sit in a chair directly across from him. "As of this moment, I am promoting you to the rank of Admiral and placing you in command of the Third Fleet."

"But, sir..." Star started to say before Palpatine held up his hand. "I insist," he said. "The Third Fleet consists of five Acclamator-I-class Star Destroyers and about 83,500 officers, crew and clone troopers—all under your command. General Tano will continue to supervise all clone trooper operations."

Palpatine stood from behind his desk and made his way to where Star was sitting. He then put a hand on Star's shoulder. "Stargazer, this is a tremendous honor," he said. "No one in the recorded history of the Republic has risen to the Admiralty in so short a period. But then again, no one has or had the abilities you have."

"When you put it that way, sir..." Star said. She then rose to stand face to face with Palpatine. "I accept this honor."

"Good," Palpatine said as he sat back behind his desk. "I assume, _Admiral_, that you wish to keep the _Enterprise_ as your flagship." "You assume correctly, Chancellor," Star said.

"Good," Palpatine said. "Then, once you get back there, report to Republic Navy Landing Area 4. That is where the Third Fleet is headquartered. You are dismissed, Admiral."

"Yes, sir," Star said, saluting Palpatine before she left his office.

A few hours later, _Enterprise_ landed at its new berth. On the Bridge, Star smiled as she saw her new command stretched out before her.

"Carter, get me a fleet-wide Holonet comm channel," Star said. "Yes, Star," Carter said.

Star stood up from the command chair. "Attention, ships of the Third Fleet. This is Admiral Stargzaer Seville aboard the Starship _Enterprise_. Under the orders of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I hereby take command of the Third Fleet. All captains and executive officers, report to the _Enterprise_ in one standard hour. Seville, out."

An hour later, Star sat in the Observation Lounge as the officers walked in. "Welcome, everyone," Star said. "I am Admiral Stargazer Seville. Please, have a seat." The officers sat down.

"If I'm going to lead you all in battle, I feel I should get to know you as people first," Star continued. She pointed to an officer. "You start, Captain."

The officer nodded at Star. "Gilad Pellaeon, captain of the assault ship _Leveler_," the officer said in introduction.

"Hello, Captain Pellaeon," Star said. "I was notified by Chancellor Palpatine that you were in line for a promotion to Admiral and command of the fleet before the destruction of the _Malevolence II_. I apologize for taking your spot."

"No apologies necessary, Admiral," Pellaeon said. "We need more tactical geniuses like you guiding us to victory against the Separatists."

"Thank you for your kind words, Captain," Star said. "I have reviewed the records of all you Captains. It is Captain Pellaeon that I have chosen."

"Chosen for what, ma'am?" Pellaeon asked. Star stood from her chair and walked over to the viewport, which showed the Third Fleet amongst a Coruscanti sunset.

She then turned back to face Pellaeon. "I have chosen you, Captain Pellaeon, to be my fleet executive officer. If I am incapacitated for any reason, you will then assume command of the fleet. Of course, Commander Jonathan Stoppable will remain as my exec here on the _Enterprise_. However, if _Enterprise_ is damaged or destroyed, I will then transfer my flag to the _Leveler_," Star said.

"I will not let you or the fleet down," Pellaeon said.

"I know you won't, Gilad," Star said.

_For several months following the formation of what would become known as the Spotlight Fleet, the Republic enjoyed many successes and weathered many defeats in the ongoing conflict with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. _

_Then, one year following the Spotlight Fleet's formation, came a defining moment in the conflict: following a brazen attack on Coruscant by the Separatists, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the Separatist military leader, General Grievous._

On the _Enterprise_, Star watched as twin Jedi starfighters—one red, one yellow—landed on the _Enterprise_'s hangar deck. The cockpit hatches opened, and the fighters' occupants stepped onto the _Enterprise_.

"Admiral Seville, it's an honor to step onto the _Enterprise_ at last," the older Jedi said. "I wish, however, that it was under lighter circumstances."

"Agreed,. General Kenobi," Star said. The younger Jedi cocked an eyebrow.

"Seville?" the younger Jedi said. "Then, you must be Alvin Seville's daughter."

"Yes, I am, General Skywalker," Star said.

Anakin Skywalker turned to his friend and former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and explained. "A few years ago, Snips and I were en route back to Coruscant from a mission to Rodia when we passed through a spatial rift. On the other side of the rift, we helped the Admiral's parents and their allies defeat a pair of villains that troubled their galaxy," Anakin said.

"I see," Obi-Wan said. Star smiled. "Follow me. Seville to the Bridge. Jon, set course for Coruscant and tell the fleet to follow us. We're gonna rescue the Chancellor." "_Yes, Star,_" Jon said.

_Will the Spotlight Fleet rescue Chancellor Palpatine?_

_Find out in_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

_Episode 3: _"The Coruscant Trilogy, Part II: Endless Night, Endless Day"


End file.
